


Pierce The Veil

by DinosaursGoRawr (orphan_account)



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: A lot of laughing, Awesome Turtle, F/M, Funny, Make you laugh, Vic's face, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DinosaursGoRawr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charley Rose and Electra are stuck in a French Exam but what happens when Pierce the veil bursts through the door?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pierce The Veil

**Charley Rose's POV**

"Hey Electra..." I whispered, kicking the under seat of her chair and keeping my hazel eyes fixed on our French teacher. I watched her nervously, if she caught us talking we were dead meat. The entire classroom was silent. Scarily silent. I sighed Electra was ignoring me. Probably really focused on her exam paper.

"20 minuets left." Miss Ward. Our fairly young teacher called out, her loud voice resounded off the peeling, blue washed walls, that kept me prisoner here. I gazed out at the sea of downwards looking faces, there wasn't life in their dull eyes, the fun drained from the students very souls. Today was a home clothes day. A time for me to wear band merch and skinny jeans instead of the shitty school uniform they provide us with.

I caught my reflection in the mirror of the girl sat next to me, who was using ringed, polished fingers to apply lipgloss to her already shiny pink lips. My face was milk white and glowed radiantly under the tendrils of sunlight that slipped through the grim grey blinds. I had quite a bit of black eyeliner on, which scared some people I guess.  
The girl sat next to me scribbled down another perfect line in French, in cute girly, looping hand writing. I stared down at my paper and smirked. I hadn't even opened the stupid thing. I was actually really good at French I just couldn't be bothered to speak or write it down most of the time.

Suddenly the red painted door burst open, slamming into the wall, the plaster crumbling. Everyone jumped out of their skin and stared at the four people in the doorway confused. But my heart leapt out of my chest and my pulse hammered in my wrist.

"Vic!" I called out grinning.

Vic winked at me and then turned to my French teacher.

"We are here to pick up Electra and Charley." Vic explained pointing over at Electra and I. I jumped from my seat grabbing my bag from underneath the creaking oak desk.

"Okay but I will need their papers in." Miss ward demanded stroppily, obviously not very happy with the scene Pierce the veil had made. I snorted and rolled my eyes causing the entire class to stare at me. I jumped over my desk and slammed my paper down infront of miss Ward.

"You haven't even started it!" She gasped flicking through the blank pages.

"I know... I'm going on tour. As if I give a fuck about French when I'm dropping it next month." I retorted slinging my zombie killing backpack over my shoulders.

"Ooooooh!" Leighton cheered laughing at my use of a swear word towards a teacher. Miss ward stared at me open mouthed. Electra came up behind me and shoved her paper onto the desk.

"Come on let's go Charley..." Electra sighed pushing me away from our teacher and towards Pierce the veil. We stepped out of the class room and closed the door behind us. As soon as the door fully connected with the frame I grabbed Vic in a massive hug.

"Oh my god... Tour is gonna be great!" I squeaked. Vic hugged me back laughing.

"Yes... Yes it going to be great with you by my side." Vic chuckled. I turned around and grinned at Jaime.

"Ahhhhh mi AMIGO!!!" I cheered holding out my arms to Jaime. Jaime laughed and hugged me tightly.

"Welcome back baby girl!" Jaime whispered in my ear.

"Hey! I'm not a baby!" I protested.

"You are to me..." Jaime joked.

"Jaime I know were best friends and all but stop hitting on my chick dude... It's not cool." Vic said seriously. I laughed, rolled my eyes at him and jumped on Jaime's back.

"Mike!!! Guess what????" I teased smirking at him. Mike's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Oh no you don't!" He exclaimed backing up the corridor.

"Jaime. Let's get him!" I growled playfully. Jaime set off running down the corridor after Mike. Mike was screaming like a little girl and cursing under his breath.

"Guys wait for us!" Vic yelled out running along behind us. I reached out my hand for him to take. He placed his warm hand right in mine interlocking our fingers. I hauled Vic onto my back, Jaime grunting under the pressure of the extra weight.

"Whoooo!" Vic yelled as we ran into the pupil reception area. Jaime was still hot on mike's heels chasing him outside and up the path. Suddenly Tony who was carting Electra around on his back sped past us and in front of Mike.

"Hop on my brotha!" Tony yelled over his shoulder. Mike jumped onto Electra's back and they ran down the path towards the tour bus.

"After them Jaime!!!" I yelled going into horsey mode and kicking him in the ribs trying to spur him on.

"Ouch! CHARLEY IM NOT TAZ!" Jaime screamed.

"I'm sorry just run faster!" I yelled, leaning over and kissing Jaime on the cheek. I felt Vic's grip tighten on me when I did that.

"I can't run much faster!" Jaime protested.

"Oh come on!" I yelled disappointed. "Tony is a freaking turtle and he can run faster than you! I'll carry you guys if I have too."

"Okay" Jaime agreed stopping dead in his tracks. I tumbled off his back both Vic and I landing in a heap on the floor. Laughing I brushed myself off and stood up. Vic leapt onto my back. I managed to stay up right and then Jaime jumped on.

"Oh god Jaime your a sack of muscle potatoes!" I screamed struggling under the weight but running off drunkenly down the path. Vic rested his head on my shoulder.

"Hey you sexy beast!" He purred in my ear.

"Vic..." I groaned. "Save it for later..."  
Stumbling towards the tour bus door I finally collapsed, sending Vic and Jaime flying through the door. I lay there face down on the floor, refusing to get up.

"Charley?" Vic asked biting his lip at the doorway. I didn't reply. "Jaime we killed her! God dammit we killed her!" Vic screamed. I couldn't help but laugh at his high pitched scream. Suddenly someone grabbed both of my hands and hauled me inside the bus. When I looked up all I saw was Tony and Electra kissing... Like snogging each other's faces off.

"Ewwww get a room Perry!" I snickered. Electra stuck her middle finger up at me.

"There...isn't...one...." She panted between kisses.

"Yes there is! Ever heard of a bathroom?" I replied airily, walking past them. Tony chuckled at me and continued to feel up his little turtle. Suddenly I had a brilliant idea for a prank.

"Mike!" I yelled walking into the chill area. Mike looked up at me from the game he was playing on the Xbox. I flopped down beside him and slung a arm around his shoulders.  
"I need your help Mikey... I'm gonna play a prank on Vic." I said lowering my voice. A wide evil smile spread across Mike's face. I explained my plan to both Jaime and Mike who were involved In the prank.

Basically: I'm going to be standing outside the bathroom when Vic goes in and me and Jaime are going to start making really sexual noises and see what Vic's reaction will be and catch it all on camera, thanks to Mike.  
.........................................................

"Right I gotta go to the toilet." Vic finally announced getting up from the couch. I winked at Mike and Jaime. As soon as the door was closed Jaime and I got to work.

"Hehehehe Jaime babe that feels so good." I giggled making kissing sounds on the back of my hand.

"Oh you like that? Want more?" Jaime purred trying not to laugh.

"Oh yessss... Babe... Yessss!" I moaned.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Vic yelled literally breaking down the bathroom door. He ran out with his jeans around his ankles and his boxers only just about on. Everyone burst out laughing Vic looked like a little Mexican ball of rage and shock. When he realised me Jaime were stood absolutely no where near each other and Mike was filming he scrambled to pull his boxers up followed by his jeans.

"You little bi-" Vic was cut off by Mike.

"Vic your face man!!! Hahaha this is so going on Instagram, Twitter and her Facebook!" Mike laughed tears rolling down his face.

"Guuuuyyyyssss..." Vic whined. "Not fair..."

"Awwww hahaha my little Sexican is embarrassed! What were you thinking while in the bathroom?" I asked Vic hugging him around the waist.

"I was thinking that Jaime is a little cunt!" Vic exclaimed hugging me back. I looked over at Mike who was filming on my phone and now sharing the video to all my social network sites and tagging. Himself, Vic, Tony, Jaime and Electra in it. When I finally got my phone back I watched the video back on my Facebook, Vic peering over my shoulder. By the end I was pissing myself laughing all over again. Oh my god this was the funniest thing I had seen in a long time.

"Leaky!" I gasped flopping down on the couch next to Electra and laughing so hard my stomach hurts. Electra couldn't help but laugh as well. After I had quietened down I suddenly remembered that time we were invited on tour with BVB. I scrolled through my phone finding the Video.

"Leaky remember this!" I exclaimed watching the video.

I was on the empty stage in my blue sleeping bag. The zip had broken and I had gotten stuck in there while playing a game of caterpillars. I hopped around in my sleeping bag. No one was there except for a few technicians.

"Guys?!" I called out. "Guys help Im stuck and I really need to pee!!!" I looked like a giant blue hopping caterpillar lost on stage. Suddenly I toppled forwards and off the stage. In the distance you could here me let out a little:

"Ouch..."

Now there was a blue log rolling around on the floor.

"Guys! Guys! This isn't funny! I can't get up and I really really need the toilet..." Suddenly there was silence.

"Uh oh..." You heard me mutter. "Doesn't matter I don't need to go anymore!"

Electra and Andy who were filming let out a loud ewwwwww!  
The video ended, Electra and I were on the floor by this point crying with laughter.

"That was... My... Best... Memory... With... You!" Electra gasped through loud fits of laughter.

"Same... Remember that time when I thought I was a escaping hot dog in my dreams so in my sleep I rolled off the bed and down the hall!"

Soon enough me and Electra were screaming with laughter again. When I looked up at Tony who had watched the video and heard all of this, he was looking at us trying not to laugh hands over his mouth. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I'm a rolling hot dog!!" I barked and suddenly Tony lost it howling with laughter he ended up on the floor with us.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Vic said staring at me weirdly.


End file.
